User blog:Deathblade 100/July is a terrible time to die: 20th of July Conspirators vs 26th of July Movement
Whether you're a group of generals attempting to overthrow the National Socialist government by an explosive coup d'état or simply a Communist movement attempting to bring revolution to an imperialist country, the month of July seems to be your best bet of pulling it off. The 20th of July Conspirators- The group of Nazi generals; who attempted to kill Adolf Hitler in the Wolf's Lair bomb plot. VS. The 26th of July Movement- The Cuban revolutionaries; who toppled Batista's government. WHO…IS…DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. 20th July Conspirators The 20th of July conspirators were a group of high ranking German generals and officials who met together to assassinate Adolf Hitler. The name of their plot was called Operation: Valkyrie. On the 20th of July 1944, most of the conspirators gathered in the Wolf's Lair to assassinate Hitler with a bomb hidden inside a briefcase. When Hitler survived, over 5000 conspirators were executed via firing squad and a further 7000 were arrested by the Gestapo. Notable conspirators included: Hans Oster, Ludwig Beck, Erwin von Witzleben, Carl Friedrich Goerdeler, Henning von Tresckow, Friedrich Olbricht, Claus von Stauffenberg, Friedrich Fromm, Werner von Haeften and Erwin Rommel. Weapons: The conspirators blast through their opposition with: |-| Rifle= Karabiner 98k *Range: 500 metres *Action: Bolt *Magazine: 5 *Round: 7.92x57mm Mauser |-| SMG= MP-40 *Range: 150 metres *Rate of Fire: 500 RPM *Magazine: 32 *Round: 9x19mm Parabellum |-| Pistol #1= Walther PPK *Range: 30 metres *Magazine: 7 + 1 *Round: .380 ACP |-| Pistol #2= Walther P38 *Range: 40 metres *Magazine: 8 + 1 *Round: 9x19mm Parabellum |-| Pistol #3= FN GP-35 *Range: 50 metres *Magazine: 13 + 1 *Round: 9x19mm Parabellum |-| Explosive= Briefcase Bomb *Charge: 2.2kg Plastic Explosive *Weight: 3 kg *Remotely detonated 26th July Movement The 26th of July Movement's name originated from the failed attack on the Moncada Barracks, an army facility in the city of Santiago de Cuba, on 26 July 1953. The movement was reorganized in Mexico in 1955 by a group of 82 exiled revolutionaries (including Fidel Castro, Raúl Castro, Camilo Cienfuegos, Huber Matos, and the Argentinian Ernesto "Che" Guevara). Their task was to form a disciplined guerrilla force to overthrow Batista. Weapons: The 26th of July Movement retaliate: |-| Rifle= SKS *Range: 400 metres *Action: Semi-Auto *Magazine: 10 *Round: 7.62x39mm |-| SMG= M1921 Thompson *Range: 50 metres *Rate of Fire: 600 RPM *Magazine: 50 *Round: .45 ACP |-| Pistol #1= Makarov PM *Range: 30 metres *Magazine: 8 + 1 *Round: 9x18mm Makarov |-| Pistol #2= Tokarev TT33 *Range: 40 metres *Magazine: 8 + 1 *Round: 7.62x25mm Tokarev |-| Pistol #3= Colt M1911A1 *Range: 70 metres *Magazine: 7 + 1 *Round: .45 ACP |-| Explosive= Molotov Cocktail *Charge: Flammable Liquid *Weight: 3 kg *Thrown Personal Edges: Rifle: 26th. The SKS has nearly double the capacity of the Kar98k and has a faster ROF. SMG: 26th. The M1921 Thompson has a larger calibre, magazine and a faster ROF. Pistol #1: 26th. The Makarov fires a more powerful round. Pistol #2: Draw. The P38 fires a larger round while the TT33 fires the faster round. Pistol #3: Draw. The FN GP-35 has a larger capacity. The M1911A1 has a smaller capacity but fires the stronger round. Explosive: 20th. A bottle of fire vs a bomb in a briefcase? Bomb wins 9 times out of 10. Battle TBA X-Factors Total X-Factors Notes Battle is going to be 5 vs 5 and set in a city block. Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. Voting ends on the 26th of July. Next time: Guerrilla forces engage as the Boer Commandos clash against the Gurkhas. Category:Blog posts